


repetition

by creabimus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: Contemplation is one of many gifts which Arslan possesses.





	repetition

This is how Arslan understands Reese: bruises from training accidents, bruises from stupid impulse decisions, bruises from falling off her hoverboard, bruises from dragging Bolin off into a mess Arslan will predictably have to clean up. Arslan rolls her eyes at Reese’s constant smirk before each catastrophe, but each time Arslan helps the girl up. The two after, after all, teammates and friends. 

Every time she fails, Reese always goes through the same stunts over again. Like clockwork, except instead of fixing the her Scroll she continues ahead five minutes too fast. Upon initially meeting her, Arslan assumed the girl was just vigilant, but now she knows the reason is less complicated. 

Her constant action becomes a habit. In the early hours of the morning, Arslan always finds Reese in Haven’s gymnasium either figuring out the in mechanisms of her hoverboard or whacking a straw dummy with a wooden sword. Arslan never calls out Reese’s name even though the two are the only ones in the room, but Reese always looks back at her and gives her one of her rare, genuine smiles. Arslan always smiles back. She never stays, instant opting to finish the essays due in a two hours, but she always remembers how Reese never took an extended break.

Each time Arslan and Reese spar, Reese’s attacks are a little stronger and a little faster. Reese’s eyes light up, and Arslan gives Reese a grin.

Her hoverboard tricks never stop, but even if Reese fails Arslan always pays attention when Reese performs them. 

Her arrogance can quickly become annoying, her teasing can easily become too much, but Arslan always finds herself thankful for the repetition in the end. After each failed sparing match, each mess up in the Vytal festival tournament, and each screw up in class, Reese’s silly, often ridiculous stunts always manage to cheer Arslan up. 

It’s an anchor she never would have expected, but she’s learned to appreciate the good things which life gives her. 


End file.
